


Quarry

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Gauda Prime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: It looked like a rock quarry... Blake and Soolin, after Gauda Prime.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Quarry

**Quarry**

It looked like a rock quarry. 

That was because it _was_ a rock quarry, of course. Not a bad idea, to hide your safe house in the old ruins of an area mined-out and worthless to both rich companies and small investors. She had to give Blake that. 

"You do know," Soolin spoke without looking around, staring out of the window at the bleak cliff face, "that this planet was where I was born." 

"Vila told me. Small universe." 

"And it was almost pretty once." 

"Some of it still is - the _other_ worthless areas." 

She turned, and looked down at the man in the bed. He was thin, too thin for his big frame, white, and always tired. That ruined eye, and the scar to the edge of his mouth, she found them repellent, vaguely offensive; pain should be hidden inside, not on show for an uncaring world. But the good eye, dark gold and changeable as the light, could still burn, and the hands, now lying limp on the covers, spoke of strength. 

She'd been mildly surprised to like Blake, as battered and harsh and - yes - disturbing as he was. 

He went on softly. "If you're about to ask to go there, the answer's already no." 

"You don't trust us." 

"Should I?" 

"Yes, but proving that is our problem, not yours. And I wasn't _about_ to. Planets like Gauda Prime hardly inspire nostalgia, do they?" She turned and stared out at the quarry walls again. "Not that I can think of anywhere that would do that for me." 

"Xenon?" 

"Not really. It was convenient. Useful. Isolated, mostly safe." She shrugged. "Dull." 

"There are worse things than dull," he said indifferently. 

"And between us all, we've seen most of them. So tell me, Blake," she said casually, "where did _you_ disappear to after -?" 

"Leave it!" The words were like a whiplash - startled, she stared into a gaze as dark and as cold as hell, and her words died in her throat. 

_Interesting,_ she thought, trying to catch her breath, _he's entitled to our troubles, but we have no right to touch his._

_Still, we're here on sufferance, and I'd better not forget that._

_All right,_ with a strange, light feeling she couldn't quite identify, _I'll open a vein for you, Blake._

"As you wish," she said calmly, crossing to sit at the foot of the bed. "Let's talk about Gauda Prime instead, since it's all we have in common." 

_Well, all that you'll let me touch on._

"Tomorrow's Old Harvest Fair, as I recall." She glanced at him, watching the nightmare slowly fade from his gaze, and went on sweetly. "I doubt anyone bothers with the old festivals on Gauda Prime now. Though perhaps, when they become respectable again..." 

"What was it like?" 

"Well, I thought it was wonderful when I was six... so it was probably very dull." She paused, thinking back. "I remember... not much, actually. The animals - it was the first time I actually saw a pig or a skulledegullion, and I was scared of both. Farm machinery, and all sorts of produce, my brother stole a goldfruit for me, the first one I ever tasted. Coloured spun sugar cones and grape juice and a lot of mud. And a shooting gallery where I won a doll made of wireweed - I didn't hit anything," with a wicked grin, "- but the stall-owner felt sorry for me. 

"Oh, and a lightshow. Just a little one, when I think back, but it was wonderful then. Funny," she looked down again, surprised to see her fingers twisted together, "lightshows and spun sugar cones seemed so exciting once." 

"When you're six, of course." Lighter, his voice did sound lighter, but still so very tired. 

"When you were born on Gauda Prime," she corrected. 

"Perhaps." 

"Well, how much of your sixth year do _you_ recall?" 

He shrugged. "I was at school in the Domes, the Alpha sector. Very little." 

"It was..." She paused, thinking for a moment. "It _was_ dull. Very dull. Wonderfully, peacefully, reassuringly dull. There are so many worse things than dull, aren't there?" She sighed, playing with a strand of her hair. 

"And we have truly seen too many of them." 

She felt as if she'd found something after losing it for too many years, and had found it in his voice. Because... 

"I'd like some peace, Blake. I'd like..." 

"The doll and the fruit and the lightshow back," he whispered. 

She bent her head. Because... he knew. 

**\- the end -**

  



End file.
